day 26 - i'm stuck on you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Bukannya Sakura tak suka. Hanya saja, terjebak dengan pria pirang itu kadang-kadang terasa menjengkelkan juga. Ia juga punya dendam besar. Sebab, Deidara punya perangkap yang begitu apik dengan panah amor sebagai jeruji abadi. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober.

 _prompt day_ _26_ _:_ _i'm stuck on_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i'm stuck on you**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoi, aku minta whiskey smash dalam gelas besar."

Permintaan Sakura dengan intonasi yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, berhasil membuat sang bartender muda mengerutkan dahi selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tak ambil peduli.

Wanita itu tengah merasa pening dengan tingkah hatinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar terjebak bersama Deidara.

Perasaannya, yang terjebak dengan Deidara.

Rasa-rasanya, sulit sekali untuk tidak bergantung pada pria pirang itu. Terutama bila sudah berkaitan dengan pembuangan sampah duka; tiap kali ia punya masalah, entitas pertama yang muncul di dalam kepalanya adalah Deidara. Deidara. Deidara. Deidara.

Selalu Deidara.

Tak pernah orang lain, meski Sakura punya cukup banyak rekan kerja pria di kantornya.

Seolah-olah dengan Deidara, ia bisa mengatasi apa pun masalah yang tengah ia hadapi. Mendadak, pria itu menjadi segala-galanya. Bukan ia tak senang dengan ketergantungannya pada Deidara. Hanya saja, terkadang, rasanya sedikit menjengkelkan.

Pria pirang itu jadi sering kali menggodanya, atau mengejeknya sedemikian rupa, karena ia selalu membutuhkannya. Jika mengingat hal menyebalkan begitu, tak jarang juga ia berpikir ingin _move on_ saja dari si pirang brengsek itu.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, mulut dan gerutuannya saja yang mengoceh seperti itu. Sementara hatinya, diam-diam selalu menghangat; bahkan tak pernah sekali pun membenci pria itu, apalagi hanya karena diejek.

Sakura sudah menganggap Deidara dengan ejekannya yang selalu diikuti oleh seringai pongah itu adalah satu kesatuan, tak bisa dipisahkan. Bila terpisah, maka pria pirang itu tak bisa disebut sebagai Deidara.

Sejauh itu. Sudah sejauh itu, ia terperangkap dalam pesona si pria tampan bermata biru.

"Dry martini, pakai vodka."

Sakura menoleh ke kanan ketika ia dengar suara yang begitu mengadiksi telinga. Mata cerahnya mendapati Deidara yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya; pria itu sudah memesan martini bahkan sebelum ia sampai di tempat duduk.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia memperhatikan apa yang selalu membalut tubuh Deidara.

Sakura baru sadar, bahwa pria itu selalu mengenakan mantel gelap yang menjuntai hingga ke lutut, sesekali berayun mengikuti gerak langkah kakinya. Ia juga baru sadar, bahwa pria itu lebih sering membiarkan mantelnya terbuka daripada dikancing dengan benar sebagaimana seharusnya.

Penampilan Deidara tak bisa disebut rapi, tetapi tak juga bisa disebut berantakan; pria itu bukanlah sosok yang akan cocok menggunakan celana kain dengan kemeja terkancing hingga kerah, atau dengan baju yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana.

Deidara jauh lebih cocok dengan penampilannya yang sekarang. Dengan celana _jeans_ khaki berwarna cokelat tua, _t-shirt_ krem sebagai atasan, dan mantel gelap yang menjuntai sempurna. Helai-helai pirang panjangnya yang tergerai acak-acakan di balik punggung, hanya membuat si pria pirang tampak semakin _sexy_. Serta parfum. Pria itu memiliki selera yang begitu bagus dalam memilih aroma parfum yang ia pakai setiap hari. Cukup untuk menjadikan candu pada si wanita musim semi, dengan seulas senyum tak simetris favorit.

(Atau boleh ditambah dengan seringai angkuh yang dibubuhi sirat percaya diri tertinggi).

Maka perfeksi, adalah adjektiva terbaik yang bisa Sakura sematkan untuk Deidara.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau selalu datang lebih awal, ya, hm." Pria itu segera duduk di sebelah si wanita pecinta manis. "Bukan karena ingin aku terlihat selalu terlambat, 'kan?"

Sakura menyesap whiskey smash dengan lirikan tajam. "Tidak juga, tetapi bisa saja iya."

Deidara menyeringai. "Punya dendam besar padaku, hm?"

Manik hijau Sakura memicing. "Punya. Besar sekali." Ia letakkan gelasnya di meja. "Tunggu saja waktu indah ketika aku menyelupkan sianida ke dalam gelas martini kesayanganmu." Wanita itu mengangkat dagu, bibir ranumnya melukiskan senyum congkak.

" _Ouch_. Kejam sekali, Sayang." Tawa Deidara mengudara setelahnya.

Tentu saja Sakura punya dendam besar pada si pria pemilik iris langit, 'kan?

Sebab, Deidara adalah satu-satunya entitas yang memerangkapnya dalam satu kurungan kokoh dengan berpuluh-puluh panah amor sebagai jerujinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
